


My Krista

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blushing, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Kiss, Gay Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Orgasm, Pubic Hair, Shy Krista Lenz, Underage Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ymir 'persuades' Krista to have sex with her.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	My Krista

This was gonna be good.

Krista would be over any moment and Ymir was gonna seize her chance to finally be upfront about her feelings towards her, in the most sexual way possible. Ymir waited patiently at the door, stark naked for a knock. Any minute now. Aaaaany minute now.

_knock knock_

NOW!

Ymir flung open the door and with open arms yelled, "Krista!"

"Ymir! Why are yo-" before the Krista could finish her sentence she was pulled into a massive bear hug by Ymir, her innocent face being squished into Ymir's boobs. She tried to protest but her voice was muffled and she was lifted off the ground. Ymir kicked the front door closed and carried Krista, whose legs were flailing madly into the bedroom. She threw the tiny girl onto the bed and climbed on top of her, staring at her with lust in her eyes.

"Ymir! What are you doing?" asked Krista, her cheeks beet red as she glanced down at Ymir's breasts.

"I wanted to surprise my Krista and welcome her into my home with a special gift," Ymir replied with a wink.

"But Ymir, I'm not a-" Krista's attempt at talking was cut off yet again by Ymir, this time with a kiss. Whatever it was that she was gonna say, Ymir didn't care, she was too horny right now. Krista eventually gave in as well. After a few moments of hesitation, she timidly wrapped her arms around Ymir's naked body as the two girls made out on the bed. Krista didn't really know what she was doing as she had never had sex before. She barely even touched herself and as such was very nervous. Ymir on the other hand, had had sex with both genders and a lot at that. She masturbated multiple times a day as well and knew Krista would be the bottom in this situation, so decided to take charge.

The two girls' tongues flicked each other as they kissed while Ymir groped Krista's chest with one hand and fingered herself with the other. When the two finally separated, Krista lay there with a desperate look on her face and Ymir smirked. 

"Y-Ymir, please d-do what you want w-with me!"

How could she resist a cute little angel like this? Ymir helped Krista undress and the blonde girl stood there in front of Ymir with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Don't be embarrassed sweetheart, I'll take good care of you." Ymir said. Krista laid on her back and spread her legs apart, exposing her smooth pussy. For a girl who isn't sexually active, she sure takes good care of her genitals. There isn't a sign of hair anywhere or any blemishes. Ymir dug right in. As her nose touched the slightly wet slit she took a deep breath in. She was instantly in love with the smell and needed a taste. When her tongue took a sweep across the length of Krista's vagina, a squeal escaped the little girl's mouth. Ymir's tongue entered Krista's tight hole.

"Ahhhh, Ymir!" she screamed "Please keep going!"

Ymir gave the girl her wish and tongue fucked her pussy. She savored the taste of her virgin slit as Krista wrapped her legs around Ymir's neck, forcing her to continue. Ymir stopped eating Krista out for a moment to ask how she was doing.

"Mmm, do you feel as good as you taste?"

"Yes, please don't stop, I'm so close," Krista's face was red but Ymir didn't know if that was from embarrassment or exertion. Probably both. Ymir's mouth latched on to Krista's pussy again but this time she went for her clit. As her tongue made contact, Krista screamed again and tightened her grip on Ymir's head. Ymir started licking and sucking Krista's sensitive little button, making lewd noises and moans of her own. It wasn't long before Krista succumbed to the pleasure and reached her peak. Her back arched as she yelled Ymir's name with pleasure. Ymir kept suckling on Krista's clit through her orgasm while rubbing her own cunt. When Krista finally finished she lay there on the bed to catch her breath. She opened her eyes to see Ymir's already soaking pussy dripping on her face.

"C'mon baby girl, time to return the favor," she said. Krista stuck out her tongue as an invitation and Ymir dropped her waist onto her face. Krista's mouth was filled with fluid and pubic hair but she started licking. Her hands reached up to spread Ymir's ass so she could breath.

"Ahh, ahh fuck yes, keep eating me out Krista, ohh God," she moaned as she grinded on the cute girl's face, covering it with her pussy juice. Soon it was her turn to start moaning as she neared her orgasm. She yelled as Krista's face was coated in vaginal fluid from Ymir's orgasm. Ymir collapsed onto the girl after she finished and took a deep breath in as her nose was by Krista's pussy.

"Ahh, Ymir!" Krista yelled as she tried to wriggle out from under her. Ymir spun her head around to see Armin standing in the doorway, mouth wide open. Ymir stared at him for a little bit with fear in her eyes before that fear turned into mischievousness. She smirked as she raised her ass in the air revealing the very embarrassed Krista beneath her who tried to cover her face. Ymir reached a hand under her and spread apart her pussy lips, inviting Armin to join.

"You're not gonna pass up a chance like this are you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Probably gonna do a second part at some point with all three of them.


End file.
